Right Kind of Wrong
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Jay Hogart never thought he'd like a girl like Holly J. What happens when his feelings come out one night at The Dot?
1. Chapter 1

**Right Kind of Wrong Part One**

Jason Hogart hardly ever made the right decision. In his twenty years of life he had done many stupid,terrible things. Most of the time he didn't even feel bad about it. Hell,he had stolen things,done drugs,drank,he'd cheated on his girlfriend, Alex with her best friend and countless other girls and had given her gonorreah. He had pratically caused the death and paralyzation of two students by bullying gone wrong.

Holly J Sinclaire,now she was the right kind of wrong. He had to admit,he never figured he would be interested in someone like her. She was snarky,sarcastic,controlling and demanding. But he had witnessed her sensitive side too when she helped get Jane and Spinner back together,even if she told Jay a lie to get him to bring Spinner to Degrassi's school dance.

But that was beside the point. Holly J was different than the other girls he dated or had been interested in. For one,she was a young little thing at only seventeen. For another she was considered the bitch of Degrassi,as well as a bit of a Queen B. In many ways,she was like him. She just didn't let people get too close to her it seemed. Just like him. Holly J,though always,_always_ had every strand of hair combed silky smooth and in place. Her clothes were always perfect,and designer. He had not once seen her devoid of makeup. And he knew that she did well in school. Better than him at least. He had always seen school as a stupid waste of his time.

So what was it that made him want Holly J? Not just sexually but romantically? It was her fiercness,her sarcastic toungue,her hair,the way she demanded and controlled a room. Things that would normally be seen as these unattractive imperfections to others were the very things that attracted him to her.

Jay found himself rudely shaken away from his thoughts by the very girl he had been thinking about. She was leaning with her right hip against the counter infront of him,a tray with empty glasses of soda was in her hand.

"Hey! If your looking for Spinner it's his day off. He's out on a date with Jane." She said,snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention on her. She smirked when the man finally turned his narrowed blue eyes on her. "Glad to see your still with us." She teased with a laugh.

Jay looked at her hands,painted sparkling pink then lifted his gaze back onto her,smirking. "I'm not here to see Spinner,Sinclaire. I'm actually here to see you." He pratically purred out those words the corners of his full lips turned upward slightly.

She raised a trim eyebrow. "Me?" She stated in amusement,a smile curling her soft,pink mouth.

He nodded,watching as Holly J,turned the Open sign in the door to 'Closed' as the last customor of the night left. Holly J then walked back over,lifting herself into a seat beside him,giving him an amused grin.

That was when all the power in The Dot shut off,leaving them in complete and utter darkness.

"Oh no!" Holly J moaned aloud as she looked around the darkened room helplessly. She could hear Jay moving in his seat beside her.

"Do you know where any flashlights or candles are? If you can find me one of those I can go and check the breakers." Jay told her softly.

She didn't say anything as she stood to her feet,trying to rush into the kitchen to check. She tripped over something and would've fallen on her face if Jay's arms hadn't shot out to catch her in his lap just in time.

**To be continued...**

**This is a twoshot. The last part is almost done.**

**Next part preview...anything can happen in the dark.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Part Two**

Holly J let out a deep,shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "Um...t-thanks." She stuttered out as her fingers clung to Jay's broad shoulders.

Jay groaned when Holly J's hot breath caressed his bare neck. "No problem." He said,looking into her eyes,his fingers got tangled in her ponytail as he pulled it loose.

She looked at him with wide eyes as her hair fell in cascading waves around her face and down her back. "What are you doing Jay?" She asked. She could see that his eyes were on her lips. 'Was Jay going to kiss her?' She wondered in disbelief.

He ran his fingers slowly,seductively down her jawline,traced her pink lips then ran those damned fingers of his down to her neck. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers.

Holly J kissed him back hesitantly,one of her hands moving up to grasp at the back of his head,pulling him closer to her.

Jay pulled away from her and looked into her eyes which had darkened considerably with lust although there was still a hint of shyness in them. Her pink lips were swollen from the kiss and she was breathless. Her hair was in disarry from his hands,making her even more beautiful to him. Jay couldn't help but think Holly J looked like an angel like that.

She seemed to finally come to her senses as she shook her head lightly,letting her silky hair slap him softly in the face. That wasn't supposed to happen! She was Holly J Sinclair! That was not meant to happen to someone like her! She wasn't supposed to make out and lust after a bad boy like Jayson Hogart! She jumped from his lap and raised one,trembling hand to slap him across his cheek. Then glared at him in fake anger,stomping away from him.

Jay touched his sore cheek and half grimaced,half smirked. 'Boy was she a fiery little thing.' He mused as he stard after her. He stood to his feet and walked up behind her in the kitchen. "Hey!"

Holly J jumped and whirled around to face him with her hands on her hips. "What the _hell_ was that for JAYSON!!" She shrieked out loud. "Why did you kiss me?"

He leaned against the stove and glared at her. "_I _didn't force you to kiss me Sinclaire! you responded to me if I recall."

She turned her back on the infuriating boy---man and bent down to fish out a flashlight from a box that lay on the floor. When she stood back up and turned back around she bumped right into Jay. He had moved even closer to her and their torsos lightly brushed against one another.

"Face it Sinclaire. You want this. You want me." Jay said,his voice like silk. He bent his head to press his lip to hers softly. It was so much softer and sweeter than other kisses he'd had. He could taste her watermelon flavored lip gloss on his toungue. He felt Holly J melt into his embrace and wrap her slender arms around his neck,lacing her fingers together as she kissed him back. He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss even more,feeling her moan into his mouth. His large hand brushed her bare him beneath her shirt. He broke away from her lips and began to press soft,open mouthed kisses to the hollow tof her throat.

Holly J clutched him to her,eyes fluttering shut. Moments later,the lights flickered back on.

He lifted his head to stare into her eyes. They stared at one another in shock. It was amazing what could occur in the dark. He'd gotten what---who he'd wanted and it was better than his fantasies. But now that the lights were back on,he was unsure of what was going to happen between them.

She spoke up first. "Did you mean to kiss me Jay? Or did you just do it because you were bored?" She asked,not looking at him.

Jay let his hand cup her cheek,stroking it with his thumb. "You better believe I meant it Sinclaire." He told her huskily.

Holly J gave him an incredible smile as she wrapped him in a hug before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Good." She stated softly,before she flounced out of the kitchen happily,hair bouncing up and down her shoulders with the movement.

Jay watched her from the doorway with a smile on his lips. Oh yes,Holly J Sinclaire was definitly the right kind of wrong. With that last thought,he walked slowly torward her once more.

**The End**


End file.
